


Life As It Should

by Mai_Mai1



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena After Coma, Elena Is The Key To Breaking The Prophesy, F/M, Immortal Traveller Elena, Klaus and Elena Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Mai1/pseuds/Mai_Mai1
Summary: Elena's life is once again in peril. After the travellers snatch her magically-coma-induced body in an attempt to sacrifice her as the last living human doppelganger, everything goes wrong and she is left awake and immortal. Fearing for her life, she runs to the only man in the world that she knows for an absolute fact would protect her from other travellers looking for revenge and the society looking to collect her body for display. Niklaus Mikaelson is that man and she is about to make the deal of a lifetime with him.





	1. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. So, you may notice that this chapter has been completely rewritten. I received a comment by a reader that they noticed this chapter sounded a lot like the opening chapter to: "But Still, Like Dust, I Rise." By Three Can Keep A Secret, a fanfic that was written two years ago. I have read this fic now, but before this comment, I had never read it and I was appauled when I did. My work sounded nearly exactly word for word like their work did and I had been writing this at three in the morning, making it up as I went. Anyways, I've taken it upon myself to rewrite and to give my apologies to the writer of the other fic. I don't know how this mixup happened, but it'll never happen again.  
> ****************  
> Hi, guys. This is my new story I thought of surrounding Elena Gilbert and the Originals. This story takes place sometime after Dahlia's demise and rewrite's the Mikaelson's future. I hope you like this! 
> 
> Also, let me just leave a friendly PSA stating that I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, OWN THE ORIGINALS, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.Thanks!

She had been driving for a long time and had finally arrived in New Orleans, Louisiana. She was on the run, to tell the truth. After the Travellers attacked and thought they had killed her, she bad come back and began to run for fear of the armory getting to her next. The travellers had found some way to wake her up in a weird way. From what she gathered, they had recovered her body and used it in a sacrifice in order to make their magic stronger. Something went wrong. She knew that for a fact. That’s why she had her heart torn out four times on the last two days and still hadn’t died. In fourteen hours of driving, she had thought about this the whole time and had come to a conclusion.

Whatever had happened when the travellers tried to do the sacrifice, they had screwed it up and instead of taking her life, they had taken their own. Their magic and life forces were now embedded into her and she knew for some weird reason that she was now an immortal human and that was the most dangerous thing to be. She had left knowing Damon couldn't protect her even if she went to him first. She knew for a fact that no one, save one person, could protect her from these people. Travellers wanted her head, the armory wanted her body for display.

It was maybe nine or ten at night when she pulled into the city and parked in front of the first thing she saw that looked like it offered food. She could barely move her legs around to get out of the car, she was so stiff. She groaned when she stood and made her way slowly to the door. She kept her jacket closed, knowing the large blood stain on her chest would probably concern someone. It was an old style diner with signs promising authentic New Orleans food and great bourbon. As she entered, she saw a sweet girl wave at her and come up with a menu in her arm.

“Hello, welcome to Annie’s. How many?” She asked. Elena strained to offer her a smile.

“Just one.” The girl rushed her to a table near the window facing the street and rattled off the specials one by one. “You know, just surprise me, okay? Until then, I'll take a coke and those biscuits you advertise.” Elena said, rather in a tired and annoyed mood. The girl’s smile faded slightly and she nodded before slipping away. Elena sighed and pulled out her phone. She wasn't too sure who kept paying the bill after she was put in the coma, but it was still active and had been tucked away in her dress, presumably just in case Bonnie died too soon. She had stolen the jacket off a male traveler as well. Elena scrolled through before she found a number she liked and pressed call. The phone rang for a few seconds before picking up.

“Hello?” A familiar voice answered. Elena smiled.

“Elijah, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice.” There was silence on the other end.

“Elena. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked after a while. In the meantime, the girl brought her drink and told her quietly that the bread would be right up.

“Well, it’s a long story, but I thought you and Klaus could meet me. I’m in town and... Well... I'm in a lot of trouble, Elijah. I’ll just come out and freely admit that I’m scared for my life. I’ve come for sanctuary.” She admitted to him, feeling herself start to breakdown. She took a deep breath and tried her hardest to keep it together. She was so tired of crying.

“Where are you?” He asked. She smiled, god bless Elijah.

“Some diner called Annie’s.”

“We’ll be there.” He promised. She sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” She hung up just as the girl brought the bread. “Um, I don’t mean to be a pain, but I suddenly have a couple friends wanting to join me in the next few minutes, will that be an issue?” She asked. The waitress shook her head.

“Of course not. I'll go ahead and set up their places.” Elena nodded and let the girl hurry around in an effort to make sure the spots across from her were prepared for her guests. Elena rubbed a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She had been through everything imaginable in the last day or so and she had run to the Mikaelsons instead of back to Damon and her friends. She was scared and afraid that she would be found at any minute and be taken away. She stared out the window without really seeing for what seemed like a long time before she saw them enter the diner. They had seen her in the window and knew where to find her inside.

“Well, if it isn’t Elena Gilbert in New Orleans.” Klaus greeted. Elena seemed to wake from her trance and look at both men dressed very nicely. Klaus smiled somewhat warmly at her and Elena returned it, forgetting everything the Mikaelsons have ever done to her. To Elena, these were faces she knew that wouldn't harm her. Faces that most likely were friendly.

“Elena, it is nice to see you again.” Elijah greeted. Elena sat up and waved them to sit down.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you both.” She admitted, taking a drink of her coke. Both men eyed her, one concerned and one suspiciously.

“Elijah told me you were in some sort of trouble. So, I assume there’s some kind of deal or problem you are here to make or get me to fix. Out with it.” That was what she liked about the Mikaelsons, they get straight to the point. She started off explaining briefly what led up to her being in the coma and then to what she saw.

“I remember waking up suddenly with the coffin wide open and there was someone standing over me. I could hear several voices chanting and before I knew what was happening, the person standing over me slammed a knife right into my chest, but I felt no pain. I didn't feel life draining from me and I noticed the chanting cease and the person over me suddenly cough and sputter---” Elena was cut off with the arrival of her food. It was Gumbo. “Thanks. Anyways, I was able to pull the knife out of me, but I was still bleeding. I sat up and watched what must have been twenty or so travellers dying right in front of me. Once they were all dead, I freaked out and realized what they had been doing. I took what money they had and when I left to steal a car to run. Someone ripped my heart out.” She took a bite of her food.

“They performed a ritual and failed miserably.” Klaus said. Elena nodded.

“I woke up several minutes later and bolted. I've had my heart yanked out several times since then and I’m being chased by the armory as well.” She took another bite. “My point is that I am now human and yet, I cannot die. I think that whatever they did in trying to take my life actually gave me theirs.”

“So, why not go to the Salvatores for help? Last time I heard, Damon and you were together.” Klaus asked. She sighed and sat back from her food.

“Damon and Stefan can’t save me from this. They can’t help me get away from the armory or fight the travellers. We tried that and it failed. I need protection and I came to you, Klaus. You and Elijah, you both have always kept me safe when it fed your intentions.”

“So, what do I get for your protection?” Klaus asked.

“I'm not here to bargain or anything. I'm here to give myself freely to you for whatever purpose that may be. My guess is that after what Rebekah did with my blood bags, you need me for hybrids. I'm here to give myself to you because I know that you need me and you'll protect your human doppelganger blood bag to ensure no one else can have what you need.” Klaus was silent while she spoke.

“Interesting. It seems you've thought this out.” Elijah said to her.

“It wasn't much to think out, Elijah. Every Time I've been in Klaus’s possession, he goes through hell so nobody, but him, can have me. Doesn't this sound great? I'm human, I'm here willingly, I'm never going to try and escape from you or run because I know I'm safer here. You'll have my undivided attention and I'll never say no to giving you my blood. On top of everything I've listed that is a Pro for you in this situation, I'm immortal. I've been murdered four times in the last two days while I'm human and have come back. I'll be yours forever. You get to make hybrids forever and I’m the safest person on the planet.” Klaus smiled as he realized what this meant. “All I ask is that you make sure I am completely safe from anyone and anything looking to harm me or use me.” Klaus looked to be mulling it over.

“Well, Elena. Welcome to New Orleans.” He told her finally. Elena smiled widely and automatically felt a huge weight be lifted off of her.

“It’s good to be here, thank you.”

“Eat, Elena. Your food is getting cold.” Elijah encouraged. She blushed and nodded. She had been so busy talking, she had forgotten her dinner. She began really eating her meal and it was that time when the waitress decided to make an appearance.

“Is there anything I can get you?” She asked, eyeing them both.

“Nothing for me, thank you.” Elijah told her. The waitress frowned, but quickly set her sights on Klaus.

“Two Bourbons.” He stated dismissively. Elena didn't see the look the waitress had on her face, but could only imagine how disappointed it was.

“How long did it take you to get here?” Klaus asked.

“Around fourteen hours. I never stopped.” She told him.

“We’ll need to get you back to the compound to rest. Are there any bags I should retrieve from your car when we leave?” He asked. She shook her head.

“No, I don't have anything and the car was stolen from one of the dead travellers.” He didn't say anything for a minute as he sat back in his chair.

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to get you some clothes and necessities. You’ll need to eat a steady diet and all that to keep your blood healthy.” He told her, laying out some of his rules. She nodded along.

“Yeah, alright. Who else is living with you both?” She asked.

“Our sister Freya, Kol and Rebekah as well as my daughter, Hope.” He stated. Her eyes became wide.

“Kol... I'm not even going to ask how he’s alive. I know by now that no one stays dead long. I heard down the grape vine that you had a daughter. How old is she?” Elena asked. She felt a pang of jealousy. She would never have children and here Klaus was with a little girl.

“She’s two and a half, but she hasn't really started talking. She does walk, though. She just started that.” She made an awe noise.

“I've always loved children. So, sister Freya? Where did she come from?” Elena asked.

“It turns out our mother had a sister who she came to when she could not give Mikael children. She bargained away her first born child and all our first born children to her sister in return for fertility. Freya was taken.” Elijah answered her question. Klaus’s drinks came and he pushed one towards Elena. She took it gratefully and took a hard drink.

“Please tell me that sister is dead and gone.” She pleaded. It was bad enough Ester scared her half to death. She didn't need an evil sister around as well.

“She’s well taken care of, Elena. No worries there.” Elena nodded at Klaus’s words of reassurance. “Anyways, Finn is also alive, it seems. He is a vampire again, but doesn’t live in the compound.” She didn't ask how he managed to make it back from the dead, but all this had her worried. Kol and Finn were two vampires her and her friends killed. She actually orchestrated Kol’s demise herself.

“I guess it’s good both of them can’t kill me for good, because they have every right to want to.” Elena took another swig of her alcohol. Elijah had a smile playing on his lips and he reached across the table to take her hand in his.

“My brothers may not like you, but it will all be alright, I give you my word.” Elena met his intent gaze for only a moment, surprisingly getting just a tad mesmerized by him. Elijah had always spurned on something.... Otherworldly in her. Soon, she finished her meal and the drink and as she took out the cash she did have, Klaus raised his hand to stop her.

“I'll get it, love.” She was surprised, but did not argue with him. She needed the cash for spending money.

“Come on, Elena. We’ll drive you back to our home and get you situated in a room.” Elijah stood and offered his hand to help her out of the seat. He could tell she was overly tired and fragile. She let him help her stand and he led led her out of the diner as Klaus squared away the bill.

“I've missed you a lot, Elijah. It feels like it’s been forever since I was a vampire who flipped her switch and pretended to be Katherine.” Elena laughed lightly at the memory. Elijah too, cracked a smile.

“Yes, well, life has gone on. You are not the same girl from that day nor are you the same girl from back then when I first met you.” She listened as they got to the car.

“You're right, I'm not.” She stated. Klaus came up and got in the driver's side while Elijah helped Elena in the back seat before getting in himself. They drove for a short time before getting to the compound they lived in. Elijah chose to leave them then and retire to his own room and Klaus led her up stairs. It was a warm night and she unzipped the jacket she was wearing while they walked only to have Klaus stop and sniff the air as he turned to look at her. It had taken him this long to realize she had blood on her clothes

“You're hurt?” He asked. She shook her head.

“Not anymore, this is from when a vampire ripped my heart out.” Klaus growled low.

“I'll dig up some clothes for you to wear to sleep tonight and something for you tomorrow until we can get you proper attire.” He told her.

“Thank you, Klaus.” She told him. He looked at her weirdly. “What? Has no one ever thanked you for anything before? I'm truly grateful.” He nodded once and led her up the stairs, over the balcony and into a bedroom in the back of the house.

“This part of the compound is spelled specifically for protection. This is where you will be staying. Hope’s room is next to yours and I am down the hall next to my room I use for paintings. Elijah is near the stairs we came up and Freya lives on the first floor. Kol doesn't really sleep here all that often, but when he does, his room is next to Freya’s and Rebekah is the biggest bedroom on the other side of the compound. Either way, we are all within screaming distance.” She listened.

“Hope.... Where is her mother staying?” She asked.

“Hayley is not living here. She lives in the bayou with her husband and her pack.” His eyes were a little darker when he spoke of her.

“Alright. Thank you for this.” She said sincerely.

“Go ahead and get a shower in. I'll leave your clothes on your bed.” He told her, ignoring what she said.

“That sounds great.” She confessed. He left her and she disrobed and stepped into a hot shower. She scrubbed every inch of herself and shaved until she felt clean again. There was so much caked blood on her person under her clothes, the water ran red for quite some time. When she stepped out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself, she came out to find a nightgown for sleeping and a dress and shoes for the next day. She smiled. She shouldn't have felt happy about her predicament that she was in, but it was her own choice and she could tell he was willing to take care of her.

She slipped on the nightgown and laid the dress on a chair in the corner before climbing into the bed. It was heavenly and much better than the coffin she'd been in the last two years. It didn't take much to fall asleep.

* * *

Elena was sitting in a rocking chair singing. She looked around as she sang and could tell it was a nursery. She looked down and smiled brightly at the infant in her arms and kissed its head gently before offering it her breast. The infant suckled deeply at her as she sang and she felt arms around her. Just as she was about to look up at the person who she could feel from their touch, was loving, she woke up. Elena opened her eyes to find the sun peaking through her curtains. She could feel the dream fading away with every blink and forced her eyes shut in an effort to continue the dream. It was so vivid, she could feel the child at her breast. Sadly, the dream was gone and she was awake now. It made her sad and confused. Why was she so baby crazy? Elena rose from her bed reluctantly and dressed in the Summer gown Klaus had laid out for her. It was white with red cherries patterned around it. She slipped on the flats, brushed her hair until it looked presentable and went to open her door. Just as she opened it, she saw Elijah there with his hand raised like he had been about to knock. She smiled widely at him.

“Elijah.” She greeted. He gave her a smile in return.

“Elena.” She stepped forward and hugged him. “I came to ask if you'd like me to escort you to the kitchen so you may have some breakfast?” She nodded.

“Thank you. Yes, that would be lovely, Elijah. I haven't gotten a chance to tour this place.” They walked together, catching up on their lives and everything else that they didn't get to talk about the night before. When they arrived in the kitchen, Elijah sat down and watched as she dug up a bowl and some cereal.

“I seem to remember you aren't much for cooking.” He told her. She laughed.

“Yes, I never did learn how to cook. It never appealed to me when I was young and by the time I thought about it, I was just human again and then I was put in a coma.” Elena poured the cereal in the bowl and topped it with a little milk. She took a bite and moaned.

“I haven't ate in years.” She said. Klaus walked in then in his pants and white shirt.

“Why do I hear moaning?” He asked.

“Because I'm about to make love to this cereal. I haven't had food since I was a vampire and even then, it was sushi right before I was put in the coma, not counting last night.” Klaus froze for a second at her language and then started laughing.

“If you want a decent meal, love. I'm sure I can be persuaded to cook something.” He told her. She looked to Elijah and swallowed a spoonful.

“Since when does he cook?” she asked.

“Niklaus is full of secrets. I don't even remember when he started. It was one moment when he knew nothing about a stove and the next, he was cooking five star meals.” Elijah said to her. She raised an eyebrow and leaned over the counter where Klaus said reading the paper. She tilted the top of it down with her finger to peer at him.

“So. How much of my wonderfully rare doppelganger blood will it take for a Klaus Special?” She asked. Before he could reply, a voice beat him to it.

“Why do I hear Elena Gilbert in our kitchen?” Rebekah asked as she came in and opened the fridge.

“Hello, Rebekah.” She greeted the vampire. Rebekah closed the fridge and turned to look at her with a blood bag in hand.

“Rebekah, I believe I've already filled you in as to why she is here.” Klaus said over the paper.

“Yes, but it doesn't mean I have to like it.” She argued. Klaus sighed.

“Rebekah, if this help in anyway, I am sorry about stabbing you in the back literally.” Elena said before drinking the remnants of the milk in her bowl. Rebekah’s eyes softened just a little.

“Yes, well.. If your expecting a sorry for forcing you off wickery bridge, you won't be getting one.” She sniffed. Elena rolled her eyes.

“That's alright, I don't need one. If it wasn't for your actions, I would never have somehow found myself in this mess. But, nevertheless, we’ll have to get along at one point. I'm an immortal human, it's fair to say I'll be here a while.” Elena quipped. Rebekah made a face and left with her blood bag.

“Brother, I have some business to deal with today. I'll be out for the whole afternoon.” Elijah said to Klaus. He folded his paper and set it down to look at his brother.

“That's fine, Elijah. I'll be out with Elena. She is in need of clothes and personal items. She arrived with nothing last night.” Klaus told him.

“In that case, enjoy yourself, Elena. New Orleans has much to offer.” He bid her farewell and left the kitchen. Elena sat in a stool for a while as Klaus read the paper. Every so often, he would lay a page down on the table that he’d finished and she would slide it over to read it. She didn't say anything or try to make conversation as they took turns reading the paper. She had a feeling that he preferred his mornings this way.


	2. Blood Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here is the new chapter for you all. I would like to have a special shout out to Cyan for pointing out the problems in chapter one. You rock! I hope you like chapter 2 and I'll see you next time.
> 
> I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. MOST OF THE STORY LINE IS MINE, THE REST BELONGS TO JULIE PLEC AND HER AFFILIATES.

“How did you sleep last night?” He asked, turning to the last page of the paper.

“I slept great. It was hard for me to get up this morning because I was so comfortable. How about you?” She asked.

“I slept as well as one could considering the storm I'm sure is brewing. Since defeating my crazy aunt and nearly making peace with the witches here, I feel like it is all just beginning.” He admitted. She nodded.

“I know how you feel. There's some kind of static in the air. Something is coming and we all must be ready.” She told him. He folded the paper and set it down. She stood and poured him a cup of coffee from the full pot she saw on the counter.

“Yes, we must be ready. I have a feeling that your appearance here in New Orleans will somehow bring whatever battles into our favor.” He said as he took the cup she offered and drank deeply.

“Well, I hope I can help. I feel like whatever the Travelers did to me has given me an upper hand. I actually have traveler's blood in my history. Katherine was one, she actually took over my body when she died for a short time. Before that, I don't know if Tatia practiced, but she came from the very first woman baring my face. She was the first traveler that fell in love with Silas and eventually became the anchor to the other side. I'm sure if I practiced Traveler magic, it would help.” She told him. Of course, Klaus had no idea about the doppelganger before Tatia and he made a face at the news of other doppelgangers.

“Hmm. Well, love. I’m sure it would be interesting to have you practicing, but we already have a witch in the family and frankly, I don't really want you body jumping on me. I've had more than my fill of that.”

“So, where are we going today to shop?” She asked, changing the subject and deciding he would trust her in time.

“Just a few places I know of here.” He told her vaguely. She scowled.

“At least tell me if they are high-end shops. I only have fifty bucks or something.” Elena told him.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of everything. Anyways, there isn’t much I have planned today. I just need to get your things and then possibly talk with Freya.” He stood and she followed him out of the kitchen and out to the courtyard where a girl was standing at a table. “Ah, speaking of. Freya, meet Elena. Elena, meet Freya.” The girl turned and looked at her. Elena smiled.

“Ah. Nice to meet you.” Elena greeted as they came up to her. She stuck her hand out and Freya took it.

“Likewise. I'm surprised you're so happy to, though. Usually people shy away from Mikaelsons.” Freya stated. Elena laughed.

“Are you kidding me? Any Mikaelson I meet that I haven't tried to kill is a good thing at this point in my life. A clean slate is better than starting off with dislike.” Elena told her. Freya raised a brow and looked to Klaus.

“It’s a long story, Freya, but all you need to know is that she won’t be gunning for your life.” Freya nodded. Elena looked to what Freya had sitting on the table.

“Ooh, sanguine mapping.” Elena said. She didn't quite know how she knew what Freya was up to. Something in her just knew. Freya nodded.

“Yes, I'm looking for all of Klaus’s enemies and where they are.” She told her. “How did you know?” Freya asked, aware of what happened to her before she came to her brother.

“Yes, how did you know?” Klaus asked.

“I don't know. I just did. Have you tried _‘Sanguine Atributas’_?” Elena asked, again not knowing how she knew these spells. Freya’s eyes became wide.

“That’s a traveler spell. I can't perform that sort of magic. Any traveler magic can only be performed by an actual traveler.” Freya looked to Klaus again for answers.

“Elena, if given the chance, could you perform that?” He asked, testing to see how much the travelers had affected her and seeming to forget what he had said just ten minutes ago in the kitchen.

“Well, of course. I don't know how I know it, but when I think of the spell, it pops into my head.” She told him.

“You told Klaus that when the travelers tried to sacrifice your body to strengthen their magic, it killed them, right?” Freya asked.

“Yes. I woke up to them dying around me. I was getting stronger while they were getting weaker.” She told her, feeling annoyed at telling the story for the twentieth time. Freya grabbed a hold of Elena’s arm and stared into her eyes for a moment or two.

“She’s loaded with Traveler energy, Klaus. When the sacrifice backfired, they must have not only given their life, but their magic to her as well. In time and with practice, she would have showed talent for the craft on her own, but what they did allowed her to skip development and practice to get right into it. The possibilities are endless. Tell us what that spell does.” She said to Elena, sounding excited with her eyes glowing with amusement.

“It’s the next step in Sanguine Mapping. It shows the face of the closest enemy in your vicinity. Anyone with magic can perform blood mapping for various needs, but Travelers created the next step.” She recited. Freya smiled widely.

“Just imagine the sort of magic she has in her grasp. So many spells we couldn't do before and all the things we couldn't get. Travelers don't follow any balance, they play by their own rules. I've heard of travelers having the power to teleport from one place to another and thinking about an object and having it show up right in front of them.” She gushed to her brother. Klaus led her to the front of the table.

“Well, why don't we test your knowledge, Elena. We don't know for a fact if you can perform the craft. You may just have the knowledge.” He said to her skeptically, though his facial expression showed his curiosity. She seemed eager to get to it and raced to put her hands over the map where there was one speck of blood in Louisiana, indicating an enemy. She started to mumble words she didn't even recognize and Freya and Klaus watched in awe as a face started to come into view. The speck of blood separated and began to show them the enemy.

“Well, it looks as though I wasn't crazy to assume trouble was around every corner.” Elena opened her eyes to see a face she didn't recognize and looked to Klaus. “That’s Lucien. I turned him eight or nine hundred years ago. He’s one of three from that time that my siblings and I screwed over.” He said to her. Freya grabbed Elena’s hand and she looked to the blonde sister in confusion.

“Use me to strengthen the power between you and the spell. You could be able to see into his mind and look for his plan.” Freya encouraged. Elena looked to Klaus for reassurance.

“Go ahead, love.” He told her. She nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on Lucien’s face. Soon, she saw into his head and got a glimpse at what he was thinking about. She saw Klaus in his mind and Elijah. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head. She found herself speaking, though it wasn't her voice Klaus and Freya heard and she could not control herself.

_“Drink deep but beware_   
_What you broke is past repair_   
_All your oaths you betray, your sacred vows you sever_   
_And now you see that nothing lasts for always and forever_   
_Three yet remain, two already crossed_   
_Yet in one year's time, you'll all be lost_   
_As your family is undone_   
_You will seed the beast that is to come_   
_I watched them fall. I watched them burn-- every soul they've ever turned._   
_Lucien is doomed._   
_I saw his sire be destroyed, and I know exactly how it's done._   
_The family blood you sought to find will be what lays you low in kind._   
_All your family has endured, and yet the worst is still to come._   
_An unending darkness lies before you, A lone figure ... a pale horse, a flame that will burn you all._   
_One by friend, one by foe and one by family._   
_You will all fall.”_

Elena gasped deeply as she saw in her head, the picture of a white oak hidden in what looked to be an old building. She followed the white oak and it flashed to what looked like a horse, carved out of the tree. The scene quickly jumped over to the picture of Lucien looking like a beast with red eyes. The picture shifted again to a black man with those same eyes on a bridge with Klaus and Elijah. It was like a movie in her head, how they all would fall. She saw Elijah dagger Rebekah, Fin dying, Klaus being stabbed with something that looked like a curved knife. She felt someone shaking her and she gasped for breath as she was brought back to the compound. Klaus and Freya looked at her with confusion and fear in their eyes.

“Klaus. It’s a prophecy! Oh my god.” Freya quickly wrote down what Elena had said while Elena started going over it.

“All your oaths you betray, your sacred vows you sever and now you see that nothing lasts for always and forever” it’s talking about the vow you made with your siblings. I've heard Rebekah say it all the time. Always and forever. You all made that vow when you all returned. ‘Three yet remain, two already crossed’ All who haven't died are you, Rebekah and Elijah. Finn and Kol no longer have a sire line. ‘You will seed the beast that is to come’ that means one of you will do something in good faith that will actually create the problem. Klaus, you and Rebekah never do anything with good faith in mind. Elijah could be the one who kicks this off without even knowing it. I saw a Lucien with red eyes and a face more beast-like than yours and it shifted to a black man on a bridge with you and Elijah. I don't know about you, but something weird came over me from that last picture in my head. Something that causes those red eyes on the bridge will be the ultimate end for all of you.” She was translating and Freya was writing down everything she said. Klaus listened, somehow knowing that what Elena was seeing was what was true.

“Keep going.” He told her.

“‘I watched them fall. I watched them burn-- every soul they've ever turned. Lucien is doomed. I saw his sire be destroyed, and I know exactly how it's done.’ It’s saying that Lucien or whoever told him this prophecy saw how you and your sires will die. I saw it too. Finn looked like he was dying from a bite and you gave him your blood and it didn't work on him. He doesn't have a sire line, but he was one of the three I saw dying. He was one by Foe, I'm pretty sure. Rebekah is by family. I saw Elijah daggering her. You, Klaus, are by friend, I think. I saw the same black man from the bridge stab you with a curved knife.” Klaus was getting jittery.

“Papa Tunde’s knife. It’s hidden away somewhere in the compound.” He offered that information, eager to hear what else she could decipher.

“‘The family blood you sought to find will be what lays you low in kind. All your family has endured, and yet the worst is still to come.’ Low in kind? I'm pretty sure that means you'll either all fall in succession or all at once entirely. Klaus? I... I saw left over pieces of the white oak.” She admitted. “‘An unending darkness lies before you, A lone figure ... a pale horse, a flame that will burn you all.’” She repeated to him. Freya almost dropped her pen and Klaus stiffened.

“Where? Did you get a good look at where it is?” He asked quickly. She nodded.

“One piece looked to be hidden in a broken floorboard in an old house. I don't know, there was stained glass in the scene like it was a church.” Of course, Elena had no idea there was exactly what she said in town.

“Where is the other one?” Freya asked?

“‘..... A pale horse’. I saw a carved out piece of wood that looked like a horse.” She told him. His eyes widened.

“Hope’s toy. I carved that for Rebekah when we were children and gave it to Hope.” He said. He raced out of the room with vampire speed and came back with Hope’s toy. It was a wooden horse.

“Klaus. The prophecy states one of you will do something on good faith that will turn into your downfall. I know you, you'll want to keep it and hide it away so you know exactly where that is at all times. You have to burn that thing right now. You can carve Hope a new one, but both pieces of white oak left have to be burned and the ashed done away with.” He listened to her as he looked at it. Elena knew him better than anyone at this point when it came to this sort of stuff.

“Freya, you know what to do.” He gave it to her and she said a few words to light it on fire. They watched as it burned and once it finished, she waved her hand to dispel the ash. “Continue.” He looked at Elena who seemed relieved that he listened to her.

“That's all of it. You all need to be careful, Klaus. If anything happened to me and I was killed, I would just come back to life, but if you all are killed for good, there's no telling what that could cause.” Elena said to him. She thought of her own friends who were vampires and then of his daughter. What kind of life would the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson have? There would be no doubt that she could never have a normal life. She had his genes and that meant she probably had the ability to make vampires with her own blood. If the original family was taken out, werewolves and witches would most likely come. There wasn’t a supernatural being in the world who didn’t know he had a child.

“I think we should go to get your things, Elena. Lucien will rear his head soon, I'm sure and we all need to be ready.” He nodded to Freya before leading Elena out of the compound and to his car. They left for a few hours to get her things and when they came home, Elijah was with Freya. It looked like they had been waiting for them to return.

“Brother, Freya has delved deeper and seen the prophecy with my help. That scene Elena saw on the bridge and where I was bit and you stabbed with Tunde’s knife was Marcel.” Elijah did as they walked in. Elena placed her bags down and came towards them.

“Marcel would never do such a thing. Something would have to happen in order for him to go off and do that.” Klaus said to him.

“Whatever that is, I have a feeling my arrival here has severed what the future would have held for you all. I could feel it the minute I made the decision to come here. It was like a wind change.” Elena said. Freya looked at her.

“There is a way for you to see what would have happened. If Elijah and Klaus feed on you while you use my energy to pull that severed line out, you and all of us will see what needs to be avoided.” Freya told her. Elijah looked a little forlorn.

“Yes. Just drink slowly and not deeply. Okay? Where do you want me, Freya?” She asked. Elena and Freya spoke while Klaus and Elijah looked at each other.

“Elena’s arrival here is changing things. You don’t suppose there could be a way around all of this, do you?” Elijah asked Klaus.

“I’m not sure, but she has started something. I only hope what we are about to do will help us, not hurt us.” Elena stood in the courtyard. She beckoned the men over and offered Elijah a wrist as she pushed her hair out of the way of her neck for Klaus. Freya took her free hand and Elena focused in on that feeling, ignoring the pain of both vampires biting her. It was dark for a moment or two before Elena saw a vision coming forth. The man Klaus had called ‘Lucien’ had taken Freya and some guy she didn't recognize to what seemed like Mystic falls. He made the man perform a spell and cut Freya to add her blood to some cup. He then extracted the contents after adding his own substance and drake it. Suddenly, Elijah and Finn were there and so was Matt! Lucien was dead and they looked relieved, but it seemed to only trigger what Lucien had done. He woke up with red eyes and bit Finn. He looked like a werewolf! The scene flashed to Klaus giving Finn his blood to cure him. It only calmed the venom for a moment or two before the venom sped up through Finn’s body and killed him. There’s then an appearance of a girl and a guy, who look like siblings. She didn’t know what that meant.

The scene changed. Klaus and Elijah were in an actual pool of water and their own blood and witches were chanting around them. Elijah is saved, but one holds Klaus in the water with her magic and when it’s over, the witch is gone and Elijah has Klaus in his arms and Klaus says, “I felt them leave me. I'm not longer linked to my Sires.”

It then goes to the bridge. The man called Marcel was standing on the bridge and Klaus was talking to him. He was trying to tell him he always thought of Marcel as his son. It flashed and Elijah was there, fearful of the prophesy and somehow she knows that the guy named Marcel has the same concoction Lucien had. Elijah yanks out His heart and Marcel falls into the river below. They never recover a body.

The scene changed again. Marcel now has red eyes, what Elijah had done did not save then, it ensured what would happen next. Klaus, Elijah and Kol attack him, but he’s too strong and he bites Elijah and Kol, sealing in their fates. Rebekah is there, then and she and Klaus are facing Marcel and a group of Vampires. Klaus is stabbed with Papa Tunde’s knife by Marcel and Freya places everyone under a spell, leaving Klaus the anchor to the living world and Hayley is left to take care of Hope and find the cures for everyone.

Elijah and Klaus withdrew from her and she opened her eyes. She didn’t quite realise that she was taking deep, drawn out breaths, until Elijah gave her some of his blood and she felt the change in her.

“Everything that could have been.” Freya pondered.

“And everything that could very well still happen. We don't know how much of that Elena’s presence here will change.” Elena looked at Klaus as he spoke.

“In other words, we better start making a list of who to kill?” She asked. He smiled.

“Of course, Love.”

“It seems that Lucien, Aurora and Tristan all have this plan. They will need to be killed. That won't be a problem for you, will it, Klaus?” Elijah asked. Elena raised a brow at him.

“Aurora and I have been done for a long time, Elijah.”

“You know, Klaus. Marcel won't forgive you if we kill Davina.” Freya said to him.

“Then why not strip her of her magic or change her? It seems she is leading the crusade to unlink you from your sire line, which would mean if you were to be killed, it wouldn't affect those she may love who are in it. The best option is to probably change her, though. If we just stripped her of her magic, she would likely find a way to get it back. Changing is an either/or scenario unless you were born a certain type of witch that needs to syphon magic from other magic creatures in order to perform.” Elena suggested.

“That seems to be the only way that won’t anger Marcel. It looks as though something in the scenes we just viewed set him off to take whatever potion that was. My guess is that the only thing to truly make him turn against you would be if Davina died.” Elijah spoke and Elena could see the wheels turning in Klaus’s head.

“It’s the only way to keep you all safe.” Elena agreed. Klaus looked at her.

“Why do you really care, love? You're only worried because I'm the only thing standing between you and the people out there who want you dead and on display.” Klaus hissed. She could tell he was moody from what he saw.

“Believe it or not, Klaus, I actually don’t give a damn what would happen to me right now. I'm worried about what would happen to your little girl if all of you are gone and it’s just Hayley to protect her. I'm worried there are worse things people could do to or with her than with me. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. No matter how many people I've loved have been dead by your hands, I would never wish it on you to miss your daughter grow up.” He looked like she had just slapped him across the face. Her statements had gotten through to him more than anything anyone had said and in that moment, he sobered and looked to Freya and Elijah.

“Whatever happens, you are not to engage Lucien, Aurora or Tristan. It anything happens to me, I will not have hope in jeopardy.” He told them.

“That’s more like it. Now, I'm going upstairs to rest. You know where I am if you need my traveler magic or doppelganger blood.” Elena turned and gathered her bags across the hall before heading up stairs. She laid the bags on the chair in her room and laid down on her bed. It wasn't too much longer when she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked this. I tried my damnedest to make this a long one for you, considering how chapter one wasn't as long as I would have liked it to be. Anyways, leave a kudo and comment if you liked this and I'll see you all in chapter three!


	3. Desperate Acts of Stranded Fellows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. As you can see, I couldn't help myself in giving you another chapter so soon. I hope you like it!

Elena woke a few hours later to a darkened room. The sun was down. She sat up and her stomach growled. She had missed dinner. Elena stood from her bed and went to throw on her robe when she saw a black mass sitting in her chair where her robe was lying. She was still groggy and flipped on the lamp next to it. To her shock, there sat Kol Mikaelson with a malicious smile on his face. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Elena Gilbert.” He greeted. Elena jumped back at the sight of him and in seconds, he caught her from falling back. “Now, now. I can’t have you getting hurt in here. If I cause any pain or fear beyond the barrier Freya has made in this hallway, I will suffer immensely. I'm just here to make sure we have an understanding.” Elena gulped and nodded. 

“And that would be?” She asked. He smirked. 

“I’ve still not gotten over the little stunt you and your brother pulled that resulted in my death. I’m here to warn you that if you ever get in my way, I will not hesitate in ending you and my brother’s scheme of using you to make his disgusting hybrids.” She stared at him for a second or two to process what he had just said before smirking and yanking her arm from his grasp.

“You obviously don’t know, Kol. I can’t die anymore than you can, except there is no threat of a white oak stake for me. The events that led up to my presence here--” He cut her off.

“Yes, I know. Travelers took you and performed some botched sacrifice.”

“Yeah, and their ritual left me with unlimited lives. You may be able to break my neck or yank out my heart, but I come back in a matter of minutes with nary a scratch. You’re stuck with me.” Elena teased, laughing at his shocked face. He growled and grabbed her by the shirt, shoving his face in hers and she saw the veins in his face snake around his eyes and down his cheeks. She couldn’t help but look in his eyes and found something odd about them. In the deep, dark depths of his black eyes, there was a blue glow. It almost seemed ethereal. “What’s wrong with you?” She asked him. His eyes widened, realizing what she was seeing and he promptly let her go. 

“Nothing of your concern.” He snarled before storming out her bedroom door and disappearing. Elena sighed and threw on her robe as she left her room and padded down the hall. She passed by a room with light pouring out of it and stopped to look in. It was Klaus’s art room. She walked in slowly, taking in all the paintings and drawings she saw. 

“I see you're awake.” She heard a voice say and she turned to see Klaus leaning in the doorway. 

“I was passing by and I saw the light on.” She told him. “I didn’t remember that you were such a good artist.” She said, looking fondly at a picture of a teddy bear. 

“I once drew your friend, Caroline a picture.” He told her, walking up to look at what she was seeing. 

“Really? You must have really liked her then. To receive something as personal as that must have been amazing.” Elena said as she walked to the next one she saw. It was a drawing of Hope. It was gorgeous. “I think this this is my favorite. Hope looks a lot like you with the blonde hair and blue eyes. They way you drew her, it gives off the feel that you love her very much.” Klaus didn't respond. “A child is a blessing. One that I always thought I'd have one day. Motherhood felt like something I couldn't live without and then I was turned. That changed everything for me. You're very lucky.” She told him. 

“I know I am. She is a miracle. At first, I didn't want her. I had been accustomed to thinking I would never produce children and I thought I'd be the kind of father that Mikael was, but as Hayley’s pregnancy progressed, I started to see myself in that role and I knew I could do it.” He told her. She smiled up at him, feeling a pang of jealousy and sadness. She would never experience what he has and will.

“It’s a wonderful thing.” She said in barely a whisper, before looking once more at the picture. She decided to move on, then and he followed her as they talked and she looked at some of his work. For the first time in forever, Elena felt like Klaus was a real person. She could tell he had changed and she actually liked the person he had become. Eventually, her stomach growled again. 

“You sound hungry.” Klaus stated. 

“I crashed out and slept through the usual time of day I would eat.” She admitted. He sighed. 

“Come, I'll fix you something to eat. I can't have you neglecting to nourish your body.” She nodded and let him lead her to the kitchen. “What sounds good?” He asked her. She sat at the bar. 

“I don't really know. Anything at this point.” She told him honestly. “Whatever you give me will be highly appreciated.” He set out to cooking and as she watched him prepare, he set aside a moment to pour them both glasses of red wine. She laughed. 

“Something funny?” he asked. 

“Yes, I was just remembering how my parents prepared dinner every night. My mother was like me, hadn't cooked a day in her life. She would sit at the bar like this with a glass of red wine in her hands and watch my father cook.” She told him, reminiscing over the memory. It was one of her fondest of them. 

“Sounds like a good memory. All I really remember of my mother cooking was that from the day Rebekah could walk, she was helping in the kitchen. I thought it was all woman’s work until the years passed and women found it sexy for men to cook.” She took a healthy drink of wine as she listened 

“Yes, we do find it sexy, in fact. Stefan and Damon both knew how to cook and did it for me. It’s a treat.” She told him. He chuckled and started cooking some meat and put a can of saucer in a small pot. It was clear after ten minutes that he was making her spaghetti. In the time he cooked for her and kept her glass full, they talked and laughed about life and stories they had. Elena couldn’t help but wonder how she had become to comfortable around the Mikaelson family and Klaus especially. She decided after a while that after so long of trying to kill each other and failing mostly, they had come out somewhat equals and had hit the sweet spot of comfortability around each other. When he was done cooking, she stood and started getting out the plates, deciding to extend the olive branch a little bit more by showing her appreciation and plating the food for him.

“Go ahead and sit, Klaus. You took the time to cook for me, I'll go ahead and dish it up for both of us.” It seemed they both were rather stunned at how cordial and friendly they were being with each other. He sat down with his glass and watched as she set up their meal and couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed every time she turned around. When she finished setting up, she sat down across from him and spun her fork in the pasta before putting it in her mouth. “Mmmm. Wonderful. I haven't had a home cooked meal in forever.” She told him. 

“Neither have I. I've been too busy to even think about cooking.” He said to her truthfully. 

“That’s terrible. Everyone deserves a break. I'm sure the only break you've ever received was when Hope was born.” She told him, unaware of what actually transpired. 

“Actually, not even then. I was forced to watch as witches forced Hayley into giving birth before her due date and then they slit her throat and proceeded to try and kill my daughter.” She gulped and paused to look at him. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't know.” She apologized. 

“Don’t be. There is no way for you to have known that bit of information.” She took a drink. 

“Well, I hope if you ever have another child, you won't be put through that.” He took a swig of his wine before answering her. 

“I will never have another child. Hope was an accident. Hayley and I were drunk and Tyler had just gotten with Caroline. I don’t see it happening again with anyone.” He didn't know why he was telling her that. She felt sad for him. 

“Don't say that sort of stuff, Klaus. There will always be someone out there for everyone. You just haven't found her. She may be a vampire or a wolf. You'll never know.” In truth, Elena couldn't believe what she was saying and doing. She was sitting and eating dinner with Klaus Mikaelson. The worst part of it was, she was enjoying herself and actually giving him advice. 

“I'm sure the same goes for you, Love, but I wouldn't count on it while you're with us. Anyone you bring into the fold will most likely be killed by our enemies and it isn't like you have a time limit on your life. You're immortal just like I am and that means I won't need you to reproduce in an effort to keep the doppelganger line going.” He told her. 

“Yes, I realized that a long time ago. It’s all perfectly fine, though. I get along great with Elijah and I'll eventually be friends with Rebekah. Freya seems to like me as well and you and I are getting along splendidly. Although, I think that’s is only because I'm here of my own volition. I never talked to Hayley much, but I think I can get to know her and if I even meet the little darling staying in the room next to mine, I'll be chummed up with practically everyone here, save Finn and Kol.” She couldn’t help but feel she was partially lying. To her, it wasn’t fine for her to be alone forever. That was what Damon was for. She had loved him with all her heart and she had taken the cure for the sole purpose of being with him throughout human life and having a family if he chose to take it with her. Now, the travelers ruined everything. 

“You really have thought out everything.” He stated before wiping his mouth with a napkin and pushing his finished plate aside. 

“I would have never come to you if I hadn't thought it all through. I left everything. Damon and everyone else all think I'm still in the coffin somewhere over the rainbow. In eighty years when Bonnie dies and they find my coffin empty, they'll think two things. One: Elena woke up and is probably mulling around lost and confused or two: Someone took Elena.” 

“Ah, yes. The Salvatore’s will probably be knocking at my door if they think of the second option. I'll have to have Freya distort your features when that happens.” Elena laughed with him. They continued to talk until Elena felt tired and yawned. “It’s best to get you to bed. We may need some of your blood or magic tomorrow.” He said. She nodded, not noticing how her eyes drooped. He sighed and picked her up, taking her up to her room where he gently deposited her on her bed. He tried to turn and leave when she tugged on his sleeve. He looked to her. 

“You know, Klaus. You're not terrible anymore. There's life about you and it makes me see what Caroline saw. She saw the light in you and now, I do too.” He was stunned into silence. She smiled at him and settled into the sheets. “Goodnight, Klaus.” He nodded and mumbled a goodnight back at her before closing the door and heading down to his own room. It seemed that he had a lot to review about his newest guest.

* * *

Elena woke to a cool and empty bed three hours later. It was round nine am and she knew she had to get up and shower. Sighing, she did just that. She tossed her clothes in the hamper and pulled out some of the new ones she had and put it on her bed for after her shower. When she emerged fifteen minutes later, she was rather shocked to see Hayley sitting in her chair.

“Um, Hayley, right?” Elena asked, grabbing her clothes and changing in the bathroom with the door open to hear her.

“In the flesh.” She stated. Elena came out of the bathroom fully dressed with her hairbrush. 

“So, I'm assuming you were told why I'm here?” Elena asked. 

“Yes, and I'm actually making this visit to chat about what you saw in those traveler visions of yours. I think it’s best that we get to know each other and talk with Klaus about a back up plan for you, me, Jackson and Hope if they all fall. Freya has found a way to get around them dying, but it would require us hunting for cures for all of them.” Hayley told her. 

“I’m going to assume Jackson is your husband.” Hayley nodded once. “Well, we would need to keep track of them or their bodies while looking for the cure, so my best idea is to load them all in coffins like Klaus did to his siblings and haul them around in a giant truck.” She said, brushing her hair out and braiding it down her back. Hayley was about to comment on that when a knock at the door came. Elena went and opened it to find Rebekah standing at her door. 

“My brother says to tell you not to eat just yet, he wants to take some of your blood before you do.” 

“Thanks, Rebekah. Is there a place I need to meet him?” Elena asked. 

“He said to be down in the courtyard in ten. Hi Hayley.” Rebekah greeted Hayley and Elena could hear the change in tone as the Mikaelson sister spoke to Hayley. 

“Hi, Bekah.” Elena watched them both leave before going down to find Klaus. He was talking with Freya quietly while Elijah sat reading a book. 

“Ah, you're here. Come and sit.” Freya saw her and encouraged her. Elena sat down in a chair next to a table Freya had set up. 

“Rebekah said you need some of my blood?” Elena asked, looking up at Klaus. 

“Yes, Freya needs some to confirm you'll be forever immortal. It’s imperative that we know you don't have limited lives to go through like that of a huntress.” Elena furrowed her brows. 

“Hunters only have one life that if taken by a supernatural being, curses them.” She stated. 

“Only those from the brotherhood. There is another who gained her hunting skills from shamans who gave their lives for her. She has several limited lifetimes to kill as many vampires as she can.” He told her. Elena’s eyes widened and she allowed Freya to cut along her palm. The blood dripped into a bowl and Klaus gave her some of his blood to heal her. Freya did some mumbling and hand motions as Elijah came over to give her a bowl of cereal. 

“Well?” Elijah asked his sister. 

“She’s truly immortal. Her life is not limited by the number of travellers that died in the failed sacrifice.” Freya said. Elena sighed. 

“In other words, we all better become the best of friends because you're stuck with me.” She said before taking a bite of her cereal. “Mmm. Chocolate rice crispies? Elijah, you must have gone shopping. All we had was stale cheerios yesterday.” Elena said, taking another bite. He smiled. 

“Yes, I took some time to peruse the kitchen and found it pretty bare.” 

“I have to admit, Freya is Human like me, so what does she eat?” 

“I haven't ate in close to a thousand years. Dahlia had me under a spell that I was sustained by my own magic. That spell never wore off after her death.” Elena’s eyes widened. 

“Geeze.” Elena drank the milk left in the bowl and sat it down on the table. “So, I met Hayley this morning and she wanted to talk about a backup plan if you all fall. She spoke of a spell you came up with?” Elena looked to Freya again.

“Yes, if all goes bad, I will put us all under a spell like the one Dahlia put me under to make us sleep until the cures are found. You, Hayley, Hope and Jackson will have to search for them.” She said. 

“Yes, I told Hayley that we’d have to keep track of you all. The best option is to do what Klaus did to Kol, Rebekah and Finn by putting you all in coffins and hauling you around in a big truck.” Freya raised her brows at the idea. 

“I never hauled them around, love. I just stowed them away.” Klaus told her.

“That would work.” Freya said. Elena smiled. 

“Good. Now, I need another bowl of cereal and a full update on everything enemy wise. If I meet one of the people we are planning on killing, I'll need to know everything I can about them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! Leave a comment and Kudo if you liked it and I look forward to posting another chapter in the future. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked the first chapter to this tale. I already have around fifty pages typed up of this, so expect updates pretty frequently. As for my lovely readers following my Harry Potter tale, "In The Lonely Hour", I know that I have been slacking on the updates lately and I owe you around three chapter updates. Don't worry, it is all coming as fast as I can type it. Anyways, leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
